


One Bite They Said

by DarkMage13



Series: Reylo Short Stories [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Ben is local disaster space wizard vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Canonverse Vampire, Consensual Sex, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Interrogation Scene Gone Wrong Involving Vampire Bites, Rey is unlucky, Snarky Rey and Ben, TFA - Freeform, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, non-consensual biting, or maybe lucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13
Summary: Singing. Her blood was singing, like a siren’s call.“Get out of my head,” she hissed.Kylo straightened up, dizzy.He should have removed himself from the room. Put his helmet back on. Anything.But she looked so delectable.One bite wouldn’t hurt, right? Just a little taste.(In which Kylo Ren accidentally loses control and now has a feral scavenger Force-sensitive vampire on his hands.)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Short Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055783
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55
Collections: Reylo Readers & Writers - The Spooktacular Collection





	One Bite They Said

**Author's Note:**

> A note on the vampire biting/blood-sucking: the feeling of being bitten/turned is compared to sexual pleasure.
> 
> In any case here's my mildly snarky canonverse vampire fic that I wrote while listening to the Twilight soundtrack because of course I did.

The girl was bounded to the chair, her little wispy strays framing her lovely face as she roused from Force-induced sleep.

She questioned where she was. Kylo responded, safely hidden behind his mask. It muddled the scent of humans, the scent of their life-essence. It was reduced to something barely-there that he had grown numb to, opting to instead drink from donated bags instead. But it was never quite as good as fresh from the source, like eating day-old bread instead of freshly baked.

“That’s what happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask.”

Some odd reason, Kylo decided the best course of action, to gain her non-existent trust, was to take off the helmet over his head. He shook out his hair and her gob-smacked look upon him did not go unnoticed.

Oh.

She smelled so  _ delicious. _

It was like the finest wine, the scent of his favorite dessert, the sweetest aroma that made his mouth water and he wanted to  _ devour. _

He was careful not to reveal that his teeth were sharper than a normal human’s. She was already afraid, best not to make things worse.

Kylo approached her, intent on reading her mind. He ignored his urges; the map inside her head was more important.

Her neck was graceful, so soft, her skin thin enough he swore he could see that pulsing vein… He had to focus, damn it.

“Tell me about the droid,” he said, voice low and quiet and  _ shit, _ he forgot that the encoder on his helmet was there to prevent hypnotism of potential prey. This girl was no exception. Her eyes glazed over in a daze. He waved his hand in slight panic to lull her out of it and give her clarity.

She raised an eyebrow at him but began to give entirely useless information about the droid to avoid answering the question.

He rolled his eyes, trying not to inhale or smell her or breathe or move least his mouth watered even more.

Kylo opted not to dignify her sass with a remark, leaning in closer to get into her head more gently.

Biggest mistake of his life.

It was planetside somewhere when he was turned. Snoke said it would make him stronger and more powerful and don’t worry about death that much and the only thing he had to worry about was bad sunburns more than usual. Kylo really should have questioned it farther, but no one questioned the Supreme Leader, ever.

He didn’t know what the creature sunk its teeth into his wrist looked like, all he knew was he felt like he was dying and orgasming at the same time, and thinking about it, yeah, he was dying (not the orgasm part, but it was close to the sensation). He had died writhing in pleasure, but the teeth left behind something that revived him and made him crave, crave, crave.

Kylo could smell her blood pulsing beneath the surface of her skin. To his misfortune, the girl, Rey, was flustered, so more blood rushed to her lovely freckled cheeks and fuck, when was the last time he had eaten? Two days ago? And nothing fresh, ever. He didn’t want to take from others. It was too cruel to do so.

But this beautiful girl was strapped down and powerless and looking like a snack and Kylo Ren was  _ hungry. _

His hand shook as he tried to look into her mind and definitely not focus on her scent.

An island.

Scratches on a wall.

A deep loneliness in her soul.

A power trying to awaken, long lain dormant.

Singing.

Her blood was singing, like a siren’s call.

“Get out of my head,” she hissed.

Kylo straightened up, dizzy.

He should have removed himself from the room. Put his helmet back on. Anything.

But she looked so delectable.

One bite wouldn’t hurt, right? Just a little taste.

He tried to keep his voice even. “I know you’ve seen the… map.”

His fingers curled over her graceful neck, tilting her head back as far as she could go. Her eyes widened, homing in on his parted lips.

“W-What are you…” she swallowed. “What are you?” Her voice sounded small.

His thumb swirled around the hollow of her throat. “Your blood… Can’t resist, you’ll give it to me.”

“I’m not giving you anything,” she retorted, tugging at her restraints.

He leaned in and grazed his teeth at the most optimal spot at the side of her neck, perfect for feasting. His fangs were seeking out her veins and, oh, she was dehydrated which made this bite easier to take.

She gasped as he sunk in and the iron flavor flooded his tongue. So sweet. So delightful. She was the most wonderful thing he had ever eaten.

Kylo should have pulled away, but once he got a taste he needed  _ more _ . More. More, and more. He continued to drink from her, finding one sip wasn’t enough and he needed the entire bottle to be satisfied.

She whimpered and shuddered beneath him, and he could sense the pleasure vibrating through her veins. “Why does it feel so…” She gasped for breath as his grip on her neck tightened to keep her locked against his mouth.

He should have stopped, but her moans and keens and her blood urged him on and on, control slipping away. He took and took and took and then there was the point of no return.

“Kylo—” Her lovely voice cut through his feast but raw instinct took over and he finished the job until he had enough.

He released her neck and found her looking perfectly fine if a bit shook and paler than usual. She stared at him with wide eyes.

He licked his lips on instinct, more iron-flavor on his tongue.

Horror sank into his gut and he realized what he had done in his thirst.

Everything would be fine. Perfectly fine.

* * *

Everything was in fact, not fine.

Somehow the traitor and Han Solo came to rescue the girl, who was still strapped to the chair and watching Kylo pace in circles. He really did not want to deal with those two right now.

“What the hell did you do to me you bastard?!” she yelled.

He deserved that.

“I accidentally killed you,” he stated simply, running his gloved fingers through his hair.

Rey rolled her eyes. “No shit.”

“Now you’re like me.”

“Highlight of my day. You fucking kidnapped me, tried to get inside my head, then you decided to snack on me! Now I’m like you and I’m fucking dying of thirst here.”

He muttered under his breath. “Not to mention you’re strong with the Force…”

“Because I totally asked for all this,” Rey said.

“Look, I…” Kylo swallowed. “I am sorry I couldn’t control myself. I condemned you and you’re basically stuck with me until we can get your thirst under control.”

Rey tilted her head at him. “ _ My _ thirst?  _ Your _ thirst created this mess in the first place.”

“Again, I still have more self-control than you. You’re not used to smelling food frequently.”

The place shook and stuttered with explosions.

Without hesitation, he waved his hand and she was freed.

“We need to leave this place. My dad is destroying the planet and I for one, would like to not sit in the void of space among debris in pain because of the sun being unleashed,” he said.

She raised an eyebrow, rubbing her wrists while stepping out of the chair. “You mean we would survive this place being blown up?”

He nodded. “More or less.”

The rush to get out of the place was awkward, to say the least. Kylo knew where his TIE-Silencer was, but unfortunately, it was parked exactly where Han Solo and FN-2187 were headed.

The traitor pointed a blaster at Kylo first glance. “Let Rey go.”

Kylo reached for her wrist—touching her hand was too intimate—to restrain her. She was hungry and he didn’t need vampires running everywhere while Starkiller Base was going up in flames. 

“Trust me,” Kylo retorted. “You don’t want me to let her go.”

He spared a glance at his father, who looked confused and was… Was he smirking?

“Let. Her. Go.” FN-2187 pushed it.

Rey shook her head. “Finn, don’t. I’m fine.”

Kylo knew she was not fine, but she was trying to protect her friend for obvious reasons.

“We’re leaving. You should leave too,” Kylo told his dad. “Without us.”

Finn protested but Chewie and Han listened, dragging Finn down the hallways but not before he threw a very recognizable lightsaber at Rey who caught it with her free hand in confusion. Kylo heard Chewie speak about bloodsuckers in Shyriiwook and how he could tell from fifty feet away.

Rey followed him to his TIE-Silencer, and he gestured for her to climb inside.

“There’s only one seat though,” she said.

The floor shook again.

Kylo rolled his eyes. “I don’t think we’re in a position to be concerned about you sitting in my lap, sweetheart.”

Why the fuck did he say that? He was becoming like his dad and well, don’t ask about how Kylo felt about that.

The seating was weird. She sat between his legs. He could see his teeth marks on her neck and she still smelled so good to him up close. He couldn’t dwell on it much. Reaching for the controls, his Silencer rose into the air and escaped the planet’s atmosphere.

They sat in an uneasy quiet in hyperspace.

He could feel her hunger, making her twitch and shift uncomfortably.

“Stop smelling so good,” she muttered.

Oh lovely.

“What?” he said.

She looked over. “Huh? I said nothing.”

“You said I smelled good.”

She huffed. “Stop reading my mind.”

“I would like to inform you, sweetheart, that I am not reading your mind intentionally anymore.”

She bit her lip between her teeth and that action sent his pulse racing. Rey turned around, still settled between his legs.

“Can I have a bite?” she asked. “Please.”

It was at least a few hours from their improv-destination.

“Fine.”

She leaned in and now that he had a taste of her and he wasn’t thirsty anymore, he could actually  _ look _ at her. Her freckles were adorable, her soft pink lips very enticing to kiss. And her fangs, oh god her fangs. He was about to have a boner right then and there.

She sank her teeth into his neck and it was strangely very intimate. She drank from him, and he shuddered, pleasure tracing down his spine and yep, he was aroused. He clutched her closer in his arms, his fingers digging into her nape and up into her hair.

When she pulled away, he was dizzy. She ran her tongue over her messy red lips and he wanted to bend her over right then and there and fuck her till she screamed.

“You taste good,” she mused. “Really, really good.”

Force have mercy on him.

* * *

“Why are we on Mustafar?” Rey asked while they walked through Vader’s old fortress.

“I would have taken you to Naboo but I don’t feel like getting a sunburn right now,” Kylo answered, sweltering underneath his black robes. How his grandfather tolerated the heat of this fiery place, he would never know.

Luckily, there was no one here save for a few droids. Can’t drink from servants if there’s no life essence in them.

The lightsaber on Rey’s belt gave him pause, but he couldn’t really say he was offended that she had the weapon that was supposed to be his. On the contrary, she needed something to defend herself with. She was capable, stronger than she knows, but lacked training in the Force.

He would deal with that weak spot later. Right now, they both were threats to both friend and foe.

He led her to a bedroom. It was all black save for the lamps and the red Empire banners hanging off the walls.

“Your room,” he said, leaving her to deal with things.

She grabbed his hand, startling him in his tracks.

“Nope, you’re stuck with me, sir.”

Kylo did not take to people, or rather, he didn’t take to people sticking to him like glue. He was used to being alone, and the company of the First Order was not pleasant. 

Rey, he was perfectly content to never leave her side. The rationalization was to make sure she didn’t go crazy and try to sink her teeth into a droid. Or so he told himself.

So now they laid in a very wide spacious bed together, exhausted from the day. Rey was curled up to his side, in nothing but her underwear and her breast band.

“I’m hungry,” she moaned. “I’m used to starvation but this is pure anguish.”

“You’ll adjust,” he said in the darkness.

“Tell me more about this vampire business. I’ve heard the stories but I don’t know what it entails, or why you’re one.”

“Your sense of smell is enhanced three-thousand times to detect blood running in a person’s veins. Your reflexes are faster, your body is stronger. You still have blood yourself, but now you’re unable to die unless someone ripped your heart out. Skin is more sensitive to the sun, and you can feast upon other vampires obviously, but well, blood production takes a bit.”

“So that’s why vampires like to drink from non-vampires?”

He shrugged, reaching over and brushing her hair aside. “Well, I am picky.”

She moved closer, drifting off to sleep.

When they woke in the morning, she would demand a cure, which he would say there is none, and she would get pissed off again and stomp out.

Then he would go outside in the blazing hot hell to bring back something for her to eat, and she would take it with a pout and thank him for the raw meat and blood from the animal beheaded by his lightsaber.

Well, it was a start, supposedly.

* * *

Ben had no idea that the combination of their Force bond, sucking her blood, and fucking her wet cunt, would make for the best orgasm of his life.

Her groans and keens urged him on, her dripping opening wide and pulling his cock in deeper with each rough thrust. He latched onto her neck, the faint scars of his first bite giving him a perfect indicator of that sweet-spot, and he drank, slowly, not in any rush. Not dying of thirst allowed him to savor the flavor.

“Oh fuck, Ben,” she shuddered beneath him. “Keep going.”

_ Which? Drinking your warm blood or fucking you?  _ He spoke to her in his thoughts, still savoring her neck.

“You ass, you know what I meant,” she said, gasping as he thrust inside of her once again.

Her pleasure bled through the bond, blurring everything together. Her tight heat squeezed him for all he was worth. Her hands clawed at his back. Her legs wrapped around him.

Ben drank and drank and fucked and fucked until she came with a violent cry, writhing and gasping. He came so fast and so hard he was seeing stars, releasing her neck to gasp for air he didn’t actually require that much.

The two of them laid in soft silence. Ben regarded her by brushing aside her loose strays and kissed her forehead.

“We should leave,” she said. “The First Order is still out there, and your parents…”

He sighed. “Rey…”

“Ben.”

Dammit. He loved how she said his name. His one weakness.

Or,  _ a _ weakness.

She caressed his hair. “Please Ben. I can’t leave them behind. And I need you. And your parents, I know they want you back.”

He leaned down and kissed her.

“Fine,” he said. “But we need to take care of something first.”

She tilted her head.

“We cannot die technically, and we’re both strong with the Force. It’s time we get our revenge for cursing us this way.”

Rey licked her lips, humming. “I like that plan.” She furrowed her brow. “Do I really taste like that?”

Ben forgot to wipe his mouth of the blood he drank during their coupling. “Yes.”

“Tastes like someone put too much sweetener in caf.”

He kissed her again with a smirk. “I like my caf with a lot of sweetener, sweetheart.”

Snoke would, later on, regret the vampirism idea.


End file.
